Marcie Fleach
Marcy Fleach'first name in ''The House of the Nightmare Witch''surname in ''Menace Of The Manticore, better known as "'''Hot Dog Water", is a friend and former rival of Velma Dinkley. Her cruel nickname supposedly comes from smelling like recycled water used to cook hot dogs. She was sent to prison for trying to close down an amusement park and eventually released early and then worked for Mr. E. During this time she befriended Velma, gaining membership into Mystery Incorporated as a mole, temporarily replacing Daphne Blake. When Daphne returned she was forced to leave, and continued working for Mr. E. She was sent to Mount Diabla to retrieve a piece of Planispheric Disk, but handed it to the gang because she couldn't betray Velma; her only friend. Since then she went into hiding, still managing to help Mystery Inc. in an elaborate scheme to get Mr. E's pieces of the Planispheric Disk which she stole personally. Physical appearance Her brown hair is usually very messy, in loose, curly waves. She wears yellow, low hanging sunglasses with red rims. Personality Originally she was very competitive with Velma and they had a strong mutual dislike. This changed, however, when they bonded after both working for Mr. E. Skills and abilities She is good with computers, and a brilliant amateur chemist. History Early life She had competed with Velma in the science fair circut more than once, and lost. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one She danced with the Class President while under the influence of Aphrodite's potion. She went on an exchange student trip to China, where she had an allergic reaction to the gluten in the noodles. She attacked people at Creepy Spooky Terror Land in the guise of the Manticore in order to shut it down so she could use the steel in the rides to make super-helium and get rich. (Her father, Winslow Fleach, owned the amusement park). Season two She claimed she was released early from prison because she improved the computer system there to be more harsh. This may not be the whole truth; Mr. E most likely had something to do with it as well as he was the one who bailed her out. (The House of the Nightmare Witch) She replaces Daphne in the opening.She helped the gang solve the Crybaby Clown mystery. (The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom!) She replaces Daphne in the opening.She was kicked out of the gang after Daphne came back. Upset, she went back to working with Mr. E. (Web of Dreamweaver!) She and her father attended the "Welcome Home Brad and Judy" party at the Blake Mansion. Velma saw her and waved at her. (The Hodag of Horror) Mr. E sent her to Mount Diabla to search the Spanish Galleon there for it's piece of the Planospheric disk. She disguised herself as the Dark Lillith to lure the gang to the mountain and get past the traps for her, but gave them the disk piece after Velma caught her. (Night on Haunted Mountain) Velma Dinkley later enlisted her to help steal the Planosperic Disk peices that Mr. E had acquired. Marcy's job was to infiltrate Mr. E's vault and grab the pieces while Jason Wyatt kept him distracted with the Krampus. (Wrath of the Krampus) Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 116. Where Walks Aphrodite (cameo) ** 118. The Dragon's Secret ** 121. Menace Of The Manticore ** 202. The House of the Nightmare Witch ** 203. The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom! ** 204. Web of Dreamweaver! ** 205. The Hodag of Horror (cameo) ** 208. Night on Haunted Mountain ** 213. Wrath of the Krampus (cameo) Quotes "Hello... Velma." (Reading a fortune slip from a machine after her plan fails.) "Meddling kids and their dog will foil your plan." :- Menace Of The Manticore Notes/trivia * Linda Cardellini played Velma Dinkley in the live-action movies, Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. * She is allergic to gluten. (The Dragon's Secret) * The super-helium may be a reference to the old Disney movie with "Flubber" gas, Son of Flubber. * She is the second character in Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated wearing 2 disguises, the first being Alice May. *She replaces Daphne in the opening in episode 29 & 30. References Category:Agents of Mr. E Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Crystal Cove High School students Category:Culprits Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 villains Category:Redeemed villains Category:Victims